Winx Club - Episode 506/Script
The Power of Harmonix Intro/Recap Narrator: The Trix cursed Tecna's cell phone, which she had rigged to find the Sirenix Book. Instead, she opened an evil forbidden Tome and was transformed in to a robot. But the Winx broke the spell, restored Tecna to herself and find the Sirenix Book. Scene: The Winx's Dorm Aisha: Of course we should open it. Think of what we went through to get the Sirenix Book. Tecna: That's exactly what I am thinking of. Aisha: I think we should try. *Aisha tries to open the book.* Aisha: It's not opening. Tecna: Seriously? Aisha: Check it out. Tecna: Huh. Flora: Hey, you guys. Headmistress Faragonda wants to see us. Musa: And she wants us to bring the Sirenix Book. Scene: Alfea Central Courtyard Bloom: I thought you might remember this. *Bloom shows Sky a rose.* Bloom: You gave it to me. You said it smells like a warm fire on a cold night, or the first day of spring. You said it smells like happiness. You said it smells like me. Sky: Bloom... *Krystal suddenly appears* Krystal: Still trying to get Sky to remember? I've brought someone to help. Sky, this is Princess Diaspro. *Bloom gasps.* Diaspro: Hello, Sky. Sky: Hello. I, um... Diaspro: I know. You've lost your memory. Sky: But you know me? Diaspro: I've known you for years. We grew up together. Sky: So you can tell me about Eraklyon? Diaspro: Of course. It's my home, too. Sky: And my family... there's so much I want to know. Oh, sorry, Bloom. I'll see you later. Bloom: Oh. Sky: So Diaspro, my mom and dad, you know them, right? Bloom: Mmm. Stella: So, the ex-fiancée returns. Bloom: Oh, Stella. Krystal: Talking with Diaspro is sure to help Sky regain his memory. Isn't it wonderful she's here? Stella: Fantabulous. *to Bloom* Headmistress Faragonda wants to talk to us about the Sirenix Book... in her office. Bloom: Oh, of course. Sirenix. Stella: Later, Krystal. Scene: Headmistress Faragonda's Office Stella: Found her. Faragonda: Good, I'm glad you're all here. Now that you have found the Sirenix Book, you must consider what you wish to do next. Aisha: Open it, right? Right? Flora: But, but it could be dangerous. Tecna: There's the curse of Sirenix. Musa: And we don't even know what that means. Bloom: The Sirenix Curse left my sister, Daphne, a disembodied spirit. Aisha: But we need Sirenix powers to defeat Tritannus. Stella: And save the whole Magic Dimension. Bloom: So I say we open it. Faragonda: Whatever you do, you must decide to do it together, with one mind and one heart. And you all must know the dangers. Winx: Dangers? Faragonda: Winx, if you fail in the quest for Sirenix, you will lose your powers forever. Winx: Oh no! Faragonda: You may not be able to open the Sirenix Book and begin the quest until you all agree. Bloom: Yes, Miss Faragonda. Faragonda: Now, today is the challenge of Graynor. All of the best fairies in the Magic Dimension will be there, competing for the Boon of the Ancestral Spirit of Nature. I want you to represent Alfea. Will you do it, Winx? Stella: Miss Faragonda, are you saying we're the best fairies at Alfea? Faragonda: Well, Stella, as you might say, if the shoe fits. *All laugh* Scene: Graynor Flora: All the best fairies in the Magic Dimension. Aisha: Look. Girls: What's going on? Flora: It's the Ancestral Spirit of Nature. *The Ancestral Spirit of Nature appears.* Flora: It's the Ancestral Spirit of Nature. Ancestral Spirit of Nature: Fairies of the Magic Dimension, I welcome you to Graynor, Ancestral home of fairies. I give you a boon if you can complete my challenge: Search the forests of Graynor, find the Creature of the Rainbow Mantle... Lead her here. Girl in violet hair: Huh. That sounds pretty straightforward. Ancestral Spirit of Nature: Ah... the Creature of the Rainbow Mantle is elusive. She will only show herself to you if you prove yourself worthy. Winx: Wow Stella: I'll say. Aisha: So, how do we get started? Tecna: Well, the Ancestral Spirit of Nature said to search the forests of Graynor. Musa: That's a lot of ground to cover. Bloom: Let's split up. Half of us should search the mountains, and other half the forest around the river. Tritannus: Excellent. The Winx will be easy pickings for the Trix with the new powers that I gave them. Scene: Graynor's Forest Girl with purple hair: Noemi, my detection spell will lead us straight to the Creature. Stella: Well, would you look at that. Tecna: It's highly unlike the Creature of the Rainbow Mantle can be found with such a simple detection spell. But if she makes a footprint... I'll find it. Let's keep going. Girl in violet hair: Let's follow them. *The 3 unnamed fairies follows Stella, Tecna and Musa.* Stella: If I had known we'd be hiking, I wouldn't have worn heels. Musa: C'mon Stella. We're always wear heels. Stella: Tecna, let's take a break. Tecna: We have to keep going. Stella: Tecna, I'm dying here. And you don't even care! Tecna: But I do care! I care a lot! Stella: Tecna, I was just kidding. Tecna: I'm sorry if I seem cold. At home on Zenith, people don't show their emotions. But after what happened in the Magic Archive... Stella: Oh, Tecna. Musa: You can't blame yourself for that. Tecna: I turned into a robot, how can you even trust me!? Stella: We trust you, Tecna. Musa: With our lives, if we have too. *The three hug.* Stella: Now, let's go find that Creature of the Rainbow Mantle. *Musa sings with her Opera voice.* Stella: I didn't know you could do that. Musa: My mother taught me. She would have loved to see Graynor. Tecna: You don't talk about her much. Musa: Well, maybe I'll start. Scene: Graynor's River Flora: I can't help thinking about the Sirenix curse. We could lose our powers. Bloom: It is scary. Aisha: But if we don't open the book, if we don't even try to be become Sirenix fairies... Flora: Then, with our current powers, we'll never be able to defeat Tritannus. Bloom: If we complete the quest, maybe we can break the Sirenix curse... maybe we can... Aisha: ...Help your sister, Daphne. Bloom: ...Protect your planet, Andros. Flora: I finally get it, and I've of something. These enchanted strawberries will attract magical creatures. Aisha: Do you think that's it? Flora: Excuse me, are you the Creature of the Rainbow Mantle? Bloom: It doesn't look very friendly. Flora: Uh! Bloom: Look out! Icy: I don't think it likes you. Aisha: The Trix! Bloom: Transform! Winx: Magic Winx, Believix! *Believix transformation* Bloom: Bloom, Fairy of the Dragon Flame! Flora: Flora, Fairy of Nature! Aisha: Aisha, Fairy of Waves! *End of transformation* Bloom: Dragon Heart! Aisha: Andros Hurricane! Flora: Spring Ring! *The Creature attacks Flora.* Flora: Ah! Stormy: Wow! One down. Icy: See? Tritannus really did boost our powers. So, let's do something nice for him. Darcy: Find the Rainbow Creature and destroy it so those fairies can't have it? Icy: You've read my mind. Aisha: Morphix Staff! Bloom: Fire Arrow! Bloom: OK, girls, all together now. Aisha: Andros Hurricane! Flora: Autumn Wind! Bloom: Dragon Heart! That was one mean kitty. Flora: Bye bye. Aisha: We can't let the Trix find the Creature of the Rainbow Mantle. Bloom: Flora, use your powers. The trees can tell us which way they went. Flora: Voice of the Forest! The trees are scared of the Trix, but they showed me the way. Let's go! Scene: Graynor's Forest Fairy #1: The rainbow creature. Come on, we can get it. Stella: Hey, they're going for it. Tecna: I don't think that's the creature. *A horse appears.* Musa: Oh, man. Stella: That's not the rainbow creature. That's the rainbow creature. Fairy #1: You scared her. Icy: Actually I think we're the scary ones here. *The Trix laugh, the Fairy #1 attacks Icy.* Icy: Hey! Big mistake. Stormy: Hey, Ah! What? Stella: Not so much, Stormy. Stormy: Like that's going to stop me. Stella: No? Well, then maybe this will. Solar Storm! Icy: Well, that was weak. Sisters, let's get them. Musa: Sonic Screen! Stella: Hold on, Musa. Sirius' Shield! Tecna: Wait! Where's Darcy? Darcy: Surprise fairies. Ha! *Darcy attacks the three, Musa, Tecna, and Stella accidentally bumped on the horse and it nearly fell off the cliff.* Darcy: Nice. Icy: Oh, look at that poor old thing. I think I'll give it a push. Bloom: Hey, Trix! Try fighting something that can fight back. Fire Arrow! Aisha: Morphix Wave! Flora: Autumn Wind! *The Trix laughs.* Flora: They're so strong. Stormy: I can't believe they think they can beat us. Icy: Well, look at it this way. *Icy attacks Aisha.* Icy: They can't. Aisha: Woah! Bloom: We've got to protect the others. Aisha: We can't let the Trix hurt them. *The horse falls.* Bloom: Dragon Wing! *Bloom catches the horse.* Bloom: Stay there! Aisha: Morphix Net! Darcy: Shadow Hand! Bloom: Flora! Gotcha! Stormy: Oh, yeah? *Stormy attacks Aisha, Icy breaks out of the net.* Icy: Icicle Barrage! How about that, fairies? Bloom: We can't give up! Aisha: Never! Icy: Sisters, let's finish them off. Bloom: Get ready! *The horse runs between the Winx and the Trix and transforms into it's true form.* Bloom: The Creature of the Rainbow Mantle! *The Creature frees the Winx.* Icy: Destroy it! *The Creature defends back and the Trix fly away. Also the Winx are heal.* Bloom: Oh. *Creature of the Rainbow Mantle similes and make noises while Bloom pats her neck.* Scene: Graynor Ancestral Spirit of Nature: Welcome, Winx. The Creature of the Rainbow Mantle has heard your words, seen your deeds and looked into your hearts and she has found you worthy. You have earned my boon. Nature's Key. What was closed to you will now be open. Join together and take the first step. Bloom: Let's get back to Alfea. Scene: The Winx's Dorm Bloom: Winx, should we open the Sirenix Book? Flora: Yes. Stella: Yes. Musa: I'm in. Aisha: Absolutely. Tecna: I agree. Bloom: And so do I. Nature's Key... *Bloom opens the book.* Sirenix Book: The quest for Sirenix begins, but know this, there is a curse upon Sirenix. You must complete the quest within one lunar cycle or you will all loose your powers forever. Stella: Yeah, yeah, yeah! Bloom: We know. And we are ready to begin. Sirenix Book: To gain Sirenix, you must find the Gems, of Self-Confidence, Empathy and Courage, which are hidden in the oceans of the Magic Dimension. Aisha: That will be challenging. Unfortunately our Believix powers don't really work underwater. *The book gives the fairies the Sirenix boxes.* Sirenix Book: For each of you, a Sirenix box. Your Guardian of Sirenix resides within. You may call on her for help during your quest. *The boxes begin to shine.* Musa: What's happening? Sirenix Book: Your Guardians have granted you a new fairy power, Harmonix. It will allow you to swim faster and use your powers freely in the ocean.. The quest begins. *The book opens a page.* Bloom: It's a riddle. Scene: Underwater of Andros's Ocean Tritannus: It feels good to be on a family outing, doesn't it mother? What do you think Nereus? Cat got your tongue? Don't worry. Soon I'll reunite you with father and Tressa. But for now I'll just leave them a little gift. Scene: The Winx's Dorm *Bloom is reading the riddle.* Bloom: "With every twist and turn, deeper you go until the Shimmering Shells sing with the ocean's voice." Musa: What's that supposed to mean? Stella: Seriously? Shimmering Shells? Aisha: Wait a minute, I've heard of that! There's something called "The Cove of Shimmering Shells" on Andros. Stella: Cool! Anchors aweigh, girls! Aisha: But I don't know where, it's like a myth. I don't think anyone knows exactly where it is. Flora: So, how do we find it? Tecna: I'm looking for references to Shimmering Shells on Andros. I think I'm gonna have to go back to primary sources, search the Magic Archive. Musa: I'll help Tecna. Flora: Me too. Bloom: Thanks, you guys. The rest of us will go to Andros. Tecna: I'll set up a virtual Andros in the simulator. We'll be able to directly map your location. Oh, and take these. So, we can communicate underwater. *She gives them underwater communication bracelets.* Bloom: Wow! Bloom, Stella and Aisha: Cool! Sirenix Book: This is the true beginning of your quest, Winx. And you will be tested. Bloom: We will be tested? How? Sirenix Book: To find the first gem, you must v you have the virtue of self-confidence. Good luck. Stella: Andros, here we come! Scene: Lake Roccaluce Stella: So, What are we doing here? Aisha: I asked my father to send us a transport and here it is. Bloom: Holy guacamole! Stella: A yacht! Sweet! But you know, I don't think we're properly attired for a cruise! *Stella changes their clothes into sailor outfits.* Aisha: Nice work, Stella. Bloom: Did you design them yourself? Stella: Uh huh! And they are totally practical, one hundred percent waterproof but indistinguishable from normal cotton. Roy: Princess Aisha! Your father sent me, I'm Roy and this is your ride, the "Odyssey Explorer." Scene: Alfea's Simulator Room Palladium: I've loaded the Andros' data supply in the Simulator. It should be an exact replica of the actual oceans of Andros. Flora: I don't see any shimmering shells. Are we sure these maps are right? Tecna: I updated them myself. Wait, there's something to the west, something big! Scene: Above the Cove of Shimmering Shell Cave Aisha: This yacht can magically travel to any body of water in the whole Magic Dimension. Bloom: Very useful. Aisha: Tecna's directions were pretty rough but I guess this is it. Roy: These are hazardous waters, think I should go down before you. Aisha: We can handle ourselves. Roy: Oh. Stella: Be nice. Aisha: Hm. Bloom: Thanks, Roy, but we'll be OK. Magic Winx, Harmonix! *Harmonix Transformation.* Bloom: Bloom, Fairy of the Dragon Flame! Aisha: Aisha, Fairy of Waves! Stella: Stella, Fairy of the Shining Sun! *End of Harmonix Transformation.* Bloom: Haha. Cool! Stella: Nothing like feeling your fairy power. Right? Aisha: I can't wait to try it out underwater Roy: I guess you Winx will be OK. Scene: Underwater Stella: Oh! Beautiful! Ah! *Stella sees the Bollabies turning into fishes and the Winx laughs.* Aisha: C'mon you guys. Bloom: You know, Roy did say these waters were hazardous. Aisha: Relax, everything around here looks pretty harmless. *gasps* Oh! Ending Narrator: The Winx begin their quest for Sirenix. With the help of a new friend, they searched a treacherous underwater abyss for the gem of Self-Confidence. While on Earth, the Trix find new ways to pollute the ocean and make Tritannus stronger. Category:Winx Club Category:Season 5 (Winx Club) Category:Season 5 Scripts (Winx Club) Category:Nickelodeon Category:Nickelodeon Scripts Category:Scripts Category:Winx Club Scripts